<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Superman by RedxRobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116887">The New Superman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin'>RedxRobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timkon Future AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, M/M, TimKon Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner rushes home to Tim with news of a new change in his future: Clark wants him to be the new Superman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timkon Future AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TimKon Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Superman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First day of Timkon week! Don't know if I'm gonna get to every day due to time and writers block, but I luckily I've been writing future timkon fics for a while to do 2 of them lol. </p><p>Hope you enjoy this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner hurried home- a short, 20 second flight from the Kent farm to across the road to the new Wayne/Kent farm. His head was in a whirlwind, flying was getting difficult as the new responsibilities he just accepted weighed on him. </p><p>
  <em>“Conner…. I want you to be the new Superman” </em>
</p><p>Clark’s voice rang in his head as the still fresh memory echoed on repeat, not even the other things said were of that level. He was called over to the Kent farm earlier that night, when him and his fiancé Tim were in the middle of something, to be told he was gonna be the greatest superhero on Earth. He still remembers Clark giving him the folded suit that was under his arm, Clark’s warm smile beckoning him to take it. Jon’s eager face, Chris’s supportive grin and Lois’s gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He landed down on the front doorstep of his new house. It was bigger than the Kent’s, almost like a downsized mansion. When your fiancé's dad is Bruce Wayne, you can afford it and the bills for life. Tim wanted to move to Smallville, while he worked at the Daily Planet, he desperately wanted the peace. Conner agreed, they lived with Ma, before Bruce surprised them with an engagement gift. Now here they were, two superhero to-be-husbands; Superboy and Robin, with Krypto and a couple of horses in a large farmhouse. He opened the door nervously, sensing Tim was in the living room from his heartbeat and he knew he had to explain first-up. He wandered into the contemporary (with a rustic flair) house, walking down the short hallway to the living room archway. It matched aesthetic with the rest of the house, fireplace mantle both lined with photographs, memorabilia and Tim’s figurines. The archway on the back led to the large kitchen, still clean at the moment from takeaway dinner. Homely, but Conner’s focus was brought to the couches in front of the flatscreen TV where Tim was laying stretched out on the recliner. He was only dressed in tighty whities and Conner’s oversized shirt, playing on the new Nintendo platform clasped in his hands. He was obviously procrastinating wedding plans at this hour. Conner tried not to perve too much, but his eyes and his own tightening briefs said otherwise. A distraction would help calm his head, but now is <em>definitely</em> not the time. Tim noticed Conner when he entered, and quickly sat up to cover himself. </p><p>“Relax, baby, it’s just me” Conner snickered while walking over to the couch “Having fun? Still on Pokemon?” </p><p>“Yep, just trying to beat the water gym in Pastoria City” Tim replied happily, still tucked up as he paused the game to give his full attention. </p><p>“Cool cool” Conner had no idea what he was talking about, but it did sound cool. He was trying to think of what to say about the news, and stalled. </p><p>“So, what was that about?” Tim asked. It wasn’t everyday Conner was called over to the Kent’s at night on random. </p><p>“Uh… something big” Conner said nervously, not because of he was scared of saying, he was still on the uncertainty. He gulped before sighing “Clark asked me to be the new Superman” As he finished, Tim’s eyes went wide as he processed this, staring at Conner before smiling. </p><p>“Really? Like, Superman, Superman?” Tim repeated, almost in disbelief. It made him readjust his position to sit up more and lean into what his fiancé was telling him. </p><p>“Yeah” </p><p>“Oh my gosh- W-What did you say?” Tim asked, voice filled with curiosity and concern, it even went up a few octaves. Conner didn’t sound satisfied, or particularly sure. </p><p>“I accepted of course” Conner said, before pausing “I just… don’t know if it’s me?” </p><p>“Conner, if anyone should be Superman, it should be you” Tim reassured, rubbing his fiancé's thigh supportively “Why is Clark giving it up?” </p><p>“He wants to raise his family” Conner answered with sincerity and empathy “He’s getting old, and while he could go longer, way longer… Jon’s almost 16, I’m almost 21. He feels as if he’s missed a lot while saving the world over and over” </p><p>“Hmmm. Do you think you’re not up to it?” Tim asked, tilting his head to look at Conner’s face which was turned to the carpet floor. His eyes briefly glancing to the suit in its hard plastic case. </p><p>“Yes- no, yes” Conner unusually stuttered out “I don’t know, I didn’t really have it in my sights, Tim. I kinda thought we’d just keep this status quo. He’s Superman, I’m one of two Superboys, you’re now the one Robin again, the biggest shakeup we had was we just live together in a big ass farmhouse” </p><p>“Hey, things change, the best we can do is try to learn and adapt to them” Tim said calmly, putting his hand on Conner’s very broad shoulder “I know you’ll do amazing. I know I don’t wanna be Batman, I don’t have the right spirit like Cass or someone. Robin is all I ever wanna be. But you, I know you have Superman’s, that need to help people and the ability to inspire hope. You may have started a little rough around the edges, what with the jacket and attitude, and everything with your other dad… but you’ve matured, and he sees it, as do I” </p><p>At that moment, Conner heavily considered super speeding upstairs to get the ring box in the back of their underwear drawer to propose right then and there. But one big announcement at a time. Conner smiled at him, almost blushing at the rain of praise. He started nodding. If anyone was gonna convince him, it’s Tim. </p><p>“God, I so wanna kiss you right now-“ Conner said, before realising he actually can and smashed their lips together. Tim eagerly returned the kisses, trying to keep up with Conner’s movements. After a few seconds, they let go and breathed heavily. After catching his breath, Conner nodded “Ok. Ok. I’ll do it. I’ll be Superman” Tim grinned and hugged him tight. </p><p>“Yes! You’re gonna be great!” he said excited, probably more than Conner himself “I love you so, so much”</p><p>“I love you so much too…. Buuuut, I will be changing the costume” Conner interrupted with a raised finger “No cape, no briefs, no blue. Black and red, and actually badass” Tim looked offended and flabbergasted. </p><p>“What? But they’re essentials, you can’t!” he protested, much to Conner’s smirk “You gotta get the right tone!”</p><p>“They’re dorky, and they are so not essentials” Conner replied shrugging, which had Tim also offended cause he had those on his costume “If I’m gonna be Superman, I gotta make it my own”</p><p>“I’ll convince you” Tim said with a cheeky smirk and bouncing eyebrows. Conner just smirked back with narrower eyebrows. </p><p>“Oh really? And would the fact you get to sleep with Superman won’t?” Conner said and ran his strong hand down Tim’s thighs to play with the waistband of his briefs. </p><p>“Ohhh, so <em>now</em> the cockiness comes back” Tim scoffed, followed with a giggle before turning to another pout “We’ll see, just can’t I have both?” </p><p>“I guess we’ll see, meantime you can settle for one” Conner replied as he moved up the couch to start making out with the giggling smaller boy. While undoing and taking off his jeans, he knowingly let the protected Superman suit land on the carpet upright. For now, Conner just wanted to be Conner Kent for a while, before picking it up again. </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>